


Teach me, Please!

by D_N_Arielle



Series: It's Time to go All Out!! [2]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All The Ships, Angst, Based on Anime Scenes, Desert, Dreaming, Feelings, Fluff, Indirect Kiss, Kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, Masterbation, Orgasm, Rough Body Play, Rugby, Short Stories, Training, Unrequited Love, War, band au, bandmates, mostly angst, other stuff, practice, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: Short stories based on specific scenes from the Anime/Manga All Out!!





	1. Who is Pleading for Guidance?

**Author's Note:**

> Since I enjoy shipping everything that moves I've decided to write little stories based on specific scenes from the Anime/Manga but change them up a bit.
> 
> Warning: I love angst, I love fluff, I love smut... If you want fluff read my Klance work, if you want smut read my other All Out series... I can't promise there won't be 'Mature' content but it won't be as descriptive as my other works~~~
> 
> That's all! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooharano x Suwa

“What are you doing?”

It hadn’t really been Ooharano’s intention to ask the question as he found himself confused as to why the words left his mouth; his brain mentally kicking him for interfering. He had been asked to return equipment to the shed and had accidently stumbled on his senpai, curled tightly into a ball, leaning against the adjacent wall. Before he could stop himself Ooharano spoke his question and watched in a sort of slow-motion horror as Suwa brought his head up out of his crossed arms and promptly started glaring.

“What do you want?” Suwa was more curt than he intended as his squinted up into the sun to find the attractively popular first year standing over him. He saw those perfectly arched eyebrows raise in question as Suwa continued to scan across Ooharano’s face; each second the frown between his eyes grew deeper.

“I asked first…” Ooharano muttered as he looked away, crossing his arms in front of his muscular chest. Suwa couldn’t help but frown in return as a pang of jealousy began throbbing deep inside of him.

“Shouldn’t you be off practising, first year?” Suwa was dismissive in his statement as he pushed himself up off the ground to stand. “Ah, it figures that someone so talented doesn’t need to practise I guess.”

Ooharano had been completely caught off guard. He spent all this time on the field alongside Suwa and always thought of the boy as reserved but regiment; to hear the words Ooharano most wanted to avoid was too much to handle. His blood began to boil and his tempers flared, there was nowhere else to direct his feelings except outward.

“I do try…” Ooharano’s words were stuck in his throat.

“Then stop looking like the world bores you.” Suwa lunged forward and grabbed the front of Ooharano’s jersey in his fist as he spun around and slammed the taller boy up against the side of the shed. “You are involved in game after game while I can barely keep my head above water during practise. Your arrogant attitude pisses me off!”

“Why the fuck are you yelling at me!” Ooharano tried to wrench Suwa’s hand from his clothing but he remained successfully pinned to the wall.

Ooharano was furious as the thought of punching his senpai popped into his head, but as soon as he met Suwa’s eyes it was as if his entire body froze. Desperation: that was the only word Ooharano could use to describe Suwa’s state of mind. As if out standing in a winter’s storm, Suwa shook and trembled with his heartfelt feelings. Ooharano knew in that moment that he needed to hear him out.

“Ever since I was born I’ve been weak…” Suwa nearly whispered as he began. “I tried as many sports as possible but nothing worked. Even if I trained harder than anyone else I could never build muscle, if I ate more I could never get any bigger.”

There was a pause as Suwa slowly dropped his hand from Ooharano’s jersey, averting his gaze from the crumpled clothing in front of him. Ooharano watched as if mesmerized by the movements of a strange creature as Suwa continued.

“Seriously, it pisses me off. Guys that barely try; those who can do anything as if it were just as casual as breathing… Even the ones whose work pays off for them! I hate them all!” A true cry for help, Suwa shouted his feelings from the pit of his gut as he tried to hold back tears. “Why was I born with this body?”

Tears began to fall from Suwa’s eyes as Ooharano stretched out his hands to cradle either side of his crying senpai’s face. With the look of raw pain painted clearly across his face, Suwa allowed Ooharano to comfort him. Ooharano swore he would never be silent again as he spoke the words he was truly feeling.

“Please… Stop.” Ooharano begged as Suwa stood shocked by his kouhai’s emotion, the heat of his words radiating through the boy’s hands and into his face. Suwa met wavering eyes as Ooharano spoke once more “I really hate it when people say that.”

The silence that came over them was nearly indescribably. Suwa felt the pain and fear flowing off the boy in front of him as if it were truly his own. In that moment he reached up and gently grasped both of Ooharano’s wrists, softly rubbing his thumbs across the protruding bones as a gesture of comfort. Ooharano sighed from the physical contact and smiled slightly in return.

“You know… Rugby isn’t a sport that can rely on a single ace to pull the team to victory.” Ooharano breathed deeply as Suwa began drawing small circles with his thumbs. “Even the Captain of the National team isn’t capable of being flashy or clever in his plays, but he does what he can to support his team; to move his team forward.”

It was Suwa’s turn to wait and listen for Ooharano to continue; he seemed so close to finally letting himself speak that Suwa didn’t wish to scare him away. Ooharano sighed with what felt like a thousand years’ worth of sighs before finally continuing.

“The things you said earlier…” Ooharano whispered almost inaudibly as Suwa stepped in closer to hear, their chests nearly touching as he looked up into Ooharano’s eyes. “They’re all things my brother said to me.”

It finally made sense; why Ooharano cared so much to caused him pain, anguish just to speak. Suwa drew a quick breath as his mind raced a mile a minute trying to figure out what to do, how to even begin to ease the pain so deeply embedded into Ooharano’s being. Before Suwa had a chance to speak, Ooharano released the final caustic reminisce of the thoughts that plagued him.

“He said… You can do anything without trying.” Ooharano closed his eyes as unshed tears spilled forth. “His words are forever burned into my mind - I can’t do anything no matter how hard I try. Even though we’re brothers… Why was I born this way?”

It felt like getting punched in the gut; the world was completely void of air in that moment. Suwa squeezed his hands against Ooharano’s wrists as the boy returned a sad smile; it was the last thing Suwa wanted. The fear that coursed through both of their bodies felt stagnate and raw in that moment as they stood so close yet so far from each other. As if an external force had started time once more, Ooharano began to pull himself from Suwa’s grasp. The thought of Ooharano leaving so broken was too much for Suwa to endure.

Suwa closed the distance between them as he kissed Ooharano. The chasm that had formed between the two closed as they fell into each other’s embrace. What began softly and demurely, merely a recognition of pain and understanding, soon became fervently heated. As if seeking more, they explored each other to the fullest extent while staving off the swirling pain of emotions boiling inside; a creature of darkness passed through their bodies with each touch of heated skin. What felt like both an eternity and a mere moment, they broke from their passionate yearning as ragged, wet breathes came over them. Suwa was the first to pull away as Ooharano looked on.

“Going back to the club room?” Ooharano called after Suwa who turned and responded.

“Going for a run.” Suwa turned towards the field and took off at full speed.

Standing alone outside of the equipment shed Ooharano brought his fingers to his lips and smiled as he felt heat pulsate through his cheeks. He couldn’t help but revel in the feelings and sensations that now commanded his body as he watched Suwa run off into the distance. Ooharano retrieved the equipment left forgotten on the ground and turned back towards his duty. With one last look over his shoulder Ooharano whispered his words in a sultry breath.

“See you later.”

 

\---


	2. Teach me How to Tackle... Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gion x Iwashimizu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wrote this super quickly... Sorry it's crappy!
> 
> I'm taking scenes and dialogue from the Anime and writing a story around that so if stuff sounds familiar it's because... it is? Anywho here is some angst have fun

“Come with me.”

Gion had found Iwashimizu in the book reading club hunched over the table like a green sapling collapsing under its own weight. Without waiting for a response, Gion turned and strode out of the room fully expecting the other boy to follow suit. Iwashimizu could feel his cheeks heat up at the commanding nature Gion seemingly held with such purpose; he rose from his seat and followed the other boy without issue.

“What are we doing here?” Iwashimizu wrung his hands as a nervous gesture as he gazed intently at Gion’s small back bent over in the equipment shed. He knew that he had only just met the other boy a few days ago but try as he might Iwashimizu couldn’t help but feel some sort of pull towards Gion.

“Ah! Here it is!” Gion exclaimed loudly as he finally exited the shed. He caught Iwashimizu’s eye and grinned with a knowing purpose. The gesture earned a blush of colour through Iwashimizu’s face and neck as Gion lightly threw the tackle bag to the other boy.

“We can do this here…” Gion looked around at the surrounding field as he shrugged off his school uniform before tossing it casually off to the side. Most practises had already ended at that point and Gion knew they didn’t have much time to play. Gion stretched out his arms and shoulders as he turned around and faced Iwashimizu standing awkwardly and unprepared with tackle bag in hand. “I’m going to knock you off your feet with a tackle!”

Gion couldn’t help but feel frustrated. He acknowledged that there were a lot of things he couldn’t do, but he was proud of the fact that sometimes the best course of action was to just tackle things head on. He had been pissed that there wasn’t rugby practise that day as he begged the Captain to teach him how to tackle. Instead, he learned the surprising history of why Iwashimizu didn’t want to join the club. The whole situation pissed him off more than he wanted to admit; Iwashimizu was big and talented, everything that Gion felt he lacked. But try as he might Gion couldn’t help but feel somewhere deep down he needed to help.

“This’ll be easy.” Gion scoffed in feigned machoism as he tried to goad Iwashimizu.

“Why do you want to do this now?!” Panicked words fell from Iwashimizu’s lips as he kept a death grip on the tackle bag in his hands. He had no idea what the hell Gion was thinking, and if he kept this up he was going to get hurt. The thought of someone getting hurt again was more than Iwashimizu could handle. He felt tears begin to cloud his eyes as panic clawed its way up his chest. He watched in slow motion horror as Gion hurled his body across the short distance between them, aiming for the tackle bag Iwashimizu held so tightly. He couldn’t believe that Gion hadn’t been terrified to charge full tilt at someone when he had absolutely no experience or understanding of the pain that waited. Iwashimizu couldn’t let Gion get hurt; at the last second he side-stepped the other boy, causing him to miss the tackle by a hair’s breadth. 

“Don’t run!” Gion swung around and shouted through gritted teeth, the feeling of tension coursing throughout his body. He saw Iwashimizu flinch in reaction as Gion tried to swallow past the lump forming in his throat. He knew that he had to do something, anything, to spur a change. “Give me the bag… You tackle me.”

Iwashimizu couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Gion stood his ground, head held high with an air of confidence Iwashimizu could only dream of. There was something so commanding about the other boy’s presense that Iwashimizu felt as if his entire being was being re-written. Fear and uncertainty swirled inside of him until they truly threatened to burst. No long able to hold them back, tears began to streak Iwashimizu’s face as his emotions overflowed from within.

“I can’t do that! We are poles apart in size and you’re a complete novice! You’ll get hurt!” Iwashimizu couldn’t keep the fear from his wavering voice as he let slip his true feelings. He felt a sick twisting in his stomach as he tried to shake the fog from his mind only to feel as if his lungs were about to explode.

Gion watched as the boy in front of him was falling to pieces and it pierced him like a sword through the heart. He had felt a connection with Iwashimizu immediately after they had met; even with all of their differences Gion felt that they truly came from the same place. Watching someone so important to him shrink into a husk of their former self was too much for Gion to take. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself he swore on his honour that he would never run away, no matter what. A thought flashed through Gion’s mind as he bit back a near whimper in response; it was so painful.

“What? Are you scared?” Gion kept his voice form shaking as he spit the venomous words out while carefully watching Iwashimizu’s reaction. He took another deep breath as he forced himself to continue his onslaught. “I heard what happened in middle school.”

Iwashimizu thought he had been hit as the air left his lungs empty and painful. What exactly did Gion know? What had Hachioji-senpai told him? As emotions played painfully through his entire being his mind kept going back to the same sequences: regret and fear. Iwashimizu pictured his classmate Miyuki whom he loved and respected dearly. As if life were one sick and twisted joke the very boy that invited him to play the sport he loved so much was the same boy Iwashimizu nearly destroyed. The pain Miyuki experienced was incomparable to the fear and regret Iwashimizu felt, and the thought that their pain sat on the same plane of existence only made Iwashimizu hate himself even more. He could feel the darkness cloud his mind as he began to fall into despair.

“Don’t be so fucking full of yourself.” As if a beacon in the night Gion’s words scorched the very earth Iwashimizu stood upon. Something stirred deep within Iwashimizu and Gion noticed it right away. There was still a chance and he would do anything to not let it slip through his fingers. “There’s no way you’ll knock my shoulder out of its socket… The guy you hurt was just weak.”

As soon as the words passed his lips Gion flinched in reaction. The sensation of saying something so hurtful to someone he cared so much for was almost too much to bear. Gion locked eyes with Iwashimizu and felt as if he had been burned; pure, unadulterated heat could be seen coming from the other boy as Gion took a step back in surprise. Something had finally snapped as Gion realized the consequences of his words too late.

“Don’t insult Miyuki!!!” Iwashimizu shouted through gritted teeth as the world around him went stark white. He took off in Gion’s direction, barreling down on the smaller boy with every ounce of strength that he had.

Gion distantly felt the impact of Iwashimizu crashing into him as he was thrown to the ground and had the breath knocked from his lungs. Within moments which truly felt like an eternity, he was finally able to breathe once more as he gasped gulping breathes as deeply as he could manage. Iwashimizu lay collapsed and panting on top of Gion, not showing a single sign of moving as Gion tried to slow his racing mind. Intrusive thoughts of rage and sadness flooded his mind as Gion fought to think of something to say to Iwashimizu. His chest felt tight as he pursed his lips in frustration over his uncooperative brain; Gion could see no way Iwashimizu would forgive him. Gion unconsciously shifted his weight underneath the boy that still laid on top of him as his muscles ached in response.

“Ow…” Gion couldn’t help mumble under his breath as he watched Iwashimizu slowly push himself off the ground and stare straight at him. 

The one thing Gion had not been prepared for when he gazed into Iwashimizu’s eyes was helpless concern. In that moment it all made sense. What Gion lacked in empathy Iwashimizu made up for it tenfold; as well as the pain associated with caring too much. Gion wished in that moment with all of his heart that he could take some of that pain and make it his own, to truly protect the boy now looking at him with overflowing concern. The thought of being so embedded in the consciousness of another brought a smile to Gion’s lips as a chuckle flowed freely from his throat. His eyes softened and illuminated with joy as he reached out to wipe fallen tears from Iwashimizu’s cheek.

“That was fun.” Gion said softly as he expressed his genuine happiness with his entire being. “Rugby is hella fun!”

Iwashimizu felt as if somewhere deep inside a lock had finally found it’s key. Feelings of comradery, mutual emotions, difficult goals, and treasured bonds poured through him as if a dam had finally been broken. The fear and anxiety that plagued Iwashimizu was awash in light and pure joy as he smiled down at the boy who truly saved him. He closed his eyes for a moment before shyly meeting Gion’s eyes once more.

“Yeah.” Iwashimizu whispered as he willed his subconscious thoughts into a single word. He did not know of any other way to express his deepest gratitude towards the boy that truly saved him. In that moment Iwashimizu knew that he would promise to stand by Gion and help him learn the sport that was embedded in his very soul.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


	3. So You've Finally Woken Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwashimizu x Miyuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys have some angst and more angst...
> 
> I feel like this chapter doesn't make sense, I'm so sorry...
> 
> Well here it is anyways~

The sun had already begun to set beyond the trees as Iwashimizu stepped into the small park and made his way over to the single lamp post that stood in the centre. He had arrived before the appointed meeting time but a figure was already waiting patiently; with crossed arms and relaxed form, Miyuki exuded beauty and grace. Iwashimizu felt his footfalls falter at the sight of his friend’s profile being so eloquently illuminated by the light of dusk, the sound not being lost within the silent environment.

“Sumiaki.” Miyuki turned his head and smiled at Iwashimizu’s approach as he uncrossed his arms and waved a hand in his friend’s direction. “You’re early!”

“Ah… um, sorry.” Iwashimizu stuttered and felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he looked away from Miyuki’s hard gaze. He had no clue why he was apologizing but the sight of Miyuki caused him to fly into a flustered panic as Iwashimizu tried to regain his composure. 

There was something very important Iwashimizu needed to discuss with Miyuki but for the life of him he couldn’t make the words come out. For too long feelings of regret and failure plagued his mind as if his organs were rotting internally. Iwashimizu looked over at Miyuki out of the corner of his eye and simply watched as the other boy silently waited for him to continue: Miyuki stood confident and patient as he smiled at Iwashimizu.

“Don’t hold back now!” Miyuki pushed himself off of the light post he had been leaning against and began to wander over to where Iwashimizu was standing. He stopped only a few feet away and placed both of his hands on his hips. “Give me everything you’ve got Sumiaki!”

In that moment Iwashimizu froze as if the blood coursing through his body had turned to ice. Miyuki was the only person he never wanted to hurt, but the thoughts and emotions that swirled like flaming daggers through his mind caused Iwashimizu’s throat to swell closed in fear. His body tense and muscles aching, Iwashimizu knew how much of a coward he really was; there was no way he could continue as he slowly turned to walk away.

“Are you making fun of me?” Miyuki spoke quietly in the darkening park as his voice echoed off the nearby trees. He had waited for so long to finally be able to see Iwashimizu and for the other boy to completely ignore him was too much to bear. 

Miyuki could feel the heat of rage fill him up like a fine wine about to spill precariously out of a cup. He felt stupid and used as he shook his head and tried to concentrate on something, anything, other than the boy standing trembling in front of him. With emotions that grated on his nerves like splintered glass Miyuki couldn’t help but feel devastated that Iwashimizu didn’t share the same sensations, same connection that bound them together. As if the encroaching darkness began to seep into his bones, Miyuki locked eyes with Iwashimizu as he continued forward.

“You don’t deserve to be standing there if you can’t even attempt to speak to me.” Miyuki’s voice was painfully sharp but completely saturated in regret. His mind raced as if his body had been overtaken by another; he didn’t want to speak such awful words to someone he truly loved. 

That what this was all about; being loved. Miyuki watched in horror as Iwashimizu stepped back from him as if he were about to be hit. The reaction felt like a knife being stabbed between his ribs and twisted without pause; Miyuki wanted nothing more than to reach out and promise that everything was going to be alright.

“You’re just a giant eyesore.” Dripping with malice Miyuki spoke words that were truly not his own. If he could have willed his body to spontaneously combust right then and there he would have done anything to save Iwashimizu from the pain he was currently experiencing. Miyuki watched as tears began to slowly cut their way down Iwashimizu’s cheeks as his final remarks ended it all. “Get out of my sight.”

As if oxygen had been pulled from the air surrounding him Iwashimizu felt like he could no longer breathe. The only thing his body was still capable of doing was to run. Iwashimizu ran as if his life depended on it, his lungs burning as he tried to push forward harder and faster than before. His vision began to fade around the edges as he finally slowed his pace to catch his breath; he hadn’t gotten very far but Iwashimizu’s mind was already gone.

There was one other person there that evening, hidden but watching on a genuine request. Gion had followed Iwashimizu to the park after the other boy begged him to do so; it wouldn’t have mattered anyways, Gion would have still followed. Gion watched the entire exchange between Iwashimizu and Miyuki as if a train wreck was actually happening in front of him. He could feel his heart race with anger and frustration after working so hard to help Iwashimizu; the sight of him failing to confront his darkness was too much to bear.

“What the heck is he doing out there.” Gion muttered to himself as he jogged off in the direction Iwashimizu had took off running in. Gion tried to calm his mind as raging thoughts clashed like waves inside his skull. He was prepared to sacrifice everything, including his own happiness, in order to help the one he loved. “I want to… But I can’t…”

The insufferable sensations of unrequited feelings cast a cloud over Gion’s mind as he finally caught up to Iwashimizu standing at the far edge of the park. The sight of such a proud, muscular back hunched over and seemingly fragile caused Gion to snap out of his downward spiral and to genuinely open his eyes to the boy in front of him. As he slowed his pace Gion noticed how much Iwashimizu was shaking as if body had been pushed up against an electric grid. The sight of Iwashimizu experiencing so much pain was exactly the opposite of what Gion wanted. He hadn’t understood what it meant for Iwashimizu to put himself into such a situation.

“Hey, Udo.” Gion had walked over to his friend and placed a hand gently on his arm. Iwashimizu jumped back in surprise before softening under Gion’s touch. He couldn’t help but curse himself for judging Iwashimizu’s actions when he saw how much he had truly fallen apart. Gion took a deep breath and rallied himself. “Why are you just standing there?”

It took Iwashimizu a moment to soak in the sight before him. In a world previously stained in black and white Gion stood firmly basked in radiant colour. The feeling of falling into the darkness had been replaced as Iwashimizu finally felt secure within Gion’s grasp: he could finally breathe. Iwashimizu found Gion’s eyes, soft and full of kindness, as he smiled and nodded his head slightly. He was safe and free from his fears and weaknesses as Gion silently vowed to protect Iwashimizu with every ounce of his being.

“That’s our…” Gion began before cutting himself off from his slip of the tongue. He shook his head from side to side and coughed past the lump in his throat. “Isn’t it obvious? That’s your feelings he’s got.”

Gion could feel the pain radiate in his chest like a dying sun; the thought of Iwashimizu going to another hurt more than he could have imagined. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before finally steeling himself; he smiled brightly before finally releasing Iwashimizu’s arm.

“It’s… Ours…” Iwashimizu whispered lightly at the thought of fate finally coming together. His feet felt lighter than air at the thought of Miyuki waiting for him, for an answer, and to finally be reunited. Gion could see the resolve now apparent on Iwashimizu’s face as he drew back a hand before giving the other boy one last push: a pat on the back that sent Iwashimizu off to where he was supposed to be. Gion stood alone in the darkness as he turned his face skyward and allowed silent tears to fall. 

So you’ve finally woken up.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated!!!!!!!


	4. Don't Tell me How to Play Rugby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sekizan x Ebumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and... Sweet? 
> 
> Sorry not sorry....

The sound of the half-time whistle had an associated feeling of relief that Sekizan desperately tried to bury deep inside of himself. It wasn’t a surprise that the team was losing to Keijo, but no matter what his true feelings or emotions were it was his responsibility to carry the team. Sekizan needed to keep the team together even if he felt like he was about to fall apart.

“Captain!” A shrill cry followed by quick footsteps came from the direction just outside of a quickly draw group circle. Ebumi was wasting no time as he made his approach. “Are you keeping the same lineup for the second half?”

Sekizan closed his eyes for a moment and tried to breathe past the bubbling rage he could feel inside his chest. He would never admit it but this particular game was really getting to him, so much so that having Ebumi confront him in such a manner was more than just a perfect example of bad timing. Sekizan was seriously worried he was going to do something he regretted.

“There’s no way right?” Ebumi continued his show of bravado as Sekizan squeezed his crossed arms tightly across his chest. “Those shitty backs made tons of mistakes during the first half… We won’t win unless you put me in!”

That was the final straw. As the rest of his teammates berated Ebumi for never showing up to practise, Sekizan was trying his best to quell the darkness spilling out all around him. He felt his blood run cold as his arms relaxed down to his sides of their own volition. Sekizan could feel the muscles tense in his legs even before they began to move, as he slowly began to walk away from the rest of his team.

“You’re right…” Sekizan’s voice was calm and collected as he summoned Ebumi to follow him to which the other boy tentatively obliged. “You have a good sense for rugby… and you’re the fastest man on the team…”

Sekizan rounded the side of the school building as Ebumi jogged to catch up. Both boys were out of range from the rest of the team who knew better than to interfere; this wasn’t the first time Sekizan had needed to speak privately with Ebumi. In the shadows of the building Sekizan stopped walking and stood perfectly still with his back a solid wall in front of Ebumi.

“What you just said… You’re completely right.” Ebumi smiled to himself as he ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair before placing both hands on his hips and shifting his weight to the side. There was no way he was finished. “If you use me, we’ll score plenty of tries!”

Ebumi chuckled at his own remarks as Sekizan kept his stance in the cool shadows. His mind had long since gone blank as he listened to the echoing sounds of Ebumi’s laughter. 

“But…” Sekizan’s lips formed words nearly whispered under his breath. In the next moment it felt as if Sekizan’s senses had finally come alive; he hadn’t remembered turning around and grabbing Ebumi by the neck before shoving him up against the wall.

If not for a carefully placed leg between the other boys’ thighs, Ebumi would have been choking for air as Sekizan leaned forward and pinned Ebumi’s body with his chest. As if a fire had been lit from within, Sekizan felt his blood course like rapids through his veins as he stared down at the terrified boy in his grasp. Ebumi had both hands encircled firmly against Sekizan’s wrist, making sure he wouldn’t just close his grip then and there. Sekizan could feel the vibrations run through Ebumi’s body and into his hand as he lightly squeezed in response; he leaned forward and pressed his cheek against the side of Ebumi’s face.

“Don’t tell me how to play rugby…” A soft whisper fell from Sekizan’s lips as a shiver ran down Ebumi’s spine, racking his body in convulsions. Bemused but unfazed at the sight of the boy beginning to fall apart in his grasp, Sekizan pulled back to mere inches away from Ebumi’s face. He watched with stone cold eyes as Ebumi gasped for air through the solid hold on his throat, his face flushed red and eyes rolling back in his head. 

Sekizan’s consciousness was barely at the forefront of his actions as he felt himself drift in the ether, watching from outside of his own control. He could feel Ebumi’s heated skin and rapid breathes as adept fingers tightened and loosened in rhythm with each breath. Each movement calculated with precision, Sekizan’s actions could only be described as subconsciously instinctive. His eyes never leaving the boy pinned in front of him, Sekizan could feel a quickening pace between them as Ebumi finally made eye contact. The sight of normally defiant eyes now pleading for release caused Sekizan to grit his teeth and push forward even more, releasing a cry from deep within Ebumi’s throat. The sensations were overwhelming.

“Rugby isn’t a one-man sport…” Sekizan’s voice was cold and calculated but his eyes released a level of heat that could melt ice. 

Ebumi squirmed from his place on the wall as he rubbed himself up against Sekizan’s adeptly positioned thigh, the movement not being lost in translation. Slowly, almost painfully so, Sekizan removed his unhindered hand from the wall beside Ebumi’s head and drew it down towards the other boy’s hip. He tentatively wrapped powerful fingers around Ebumi’s hip bone, hooking his thumb across the front: without warning Sekizan jerked Ebumi’s hip forward at the same time as he tightened his grip around the boy’s throat. One finally push was all that would be needed for Ebumi to fall over the edge.

“A player who doesn’t sweat on the field doesn’t deserve to receive passes.” Sekizan delivered the verbal blow as he pulled his hand from around Ebumi’s neck to cover the boy’s mouth instead, successfully muffling the cry spilling from Ebumi’s lips. 

Sekizan watched with removed fascination at Ebumi’s reactions as violent shivers flowed through his body like electrical shockwaves. His eyes closed and breathing shallow, Ebumi let the sensations take over his body before finally going limp in Sekizan’s hold. Satisfied with the other boy’s obvious reactions, Sekizan finally let Ebumi go and stepped back from the wall as he began to walk into the sunlight.

“We won’t be changing our lineup.” Without turning around Sekizan stated his final words with such a commanding presense that Ebumi could only look on in shock as he followed his Captain’s form with his eyes from his position on the ground. Sekizan strode off with purpose back towards his team as he mentally prepared himself for the game’s second half against Keijo.

 

\---


	5. Ultra-Super Try!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gion x Iwashimizu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the plane today...

A full day of intensive training was definitely enough to knock out even the most hard-core rugby fanatics. The floor of the gymnasium was absolutely saturated with the sounds of sleeping boys as bodies were unceremoniously littered across every available space. Although the nights were fresh from lower springtime temperatures, the large room was perfectly warm with the heat of so many soundly snoozing boys. There were a few members that chose not to conform to their internal mechanisms’ desire to sleep, but for the more instinctive individuals following the flow of primeval yearnings; sleep was exactly what they needed.

Gion had never been quiet and reserved when he was awake, and those tendencies often translated into his sleeping world. Splayed out and not having a care in the world, Gion was already off in some distant dream that perfect represented his subconscious. Whipping onto his side with the force of an alligator wrangling its prey, Gion grabbed onto the sleeping Iwashimizu beside him.

“All right!” Gion spoke in his sleep as he squeezed the confused Iwashimizu in his muscular arms.

“Huh? What?” Iwashimizu groggily awoke to the sensation of being attacked in his sleep as he tried to find his bearings. “Gion-kun? What are you going?”

Iwashimizu was fully awake as he tried to pry locked fingers from around his waist to absolutely no avail. Gion was stuck to his back as if he was a baby koala clinging to its mother for love and comfort, except for being slightly more awkward for Iwashimizu. The taller boy quickly gave up trying to get Gion to let go as the other boys' hands began to slowly migrate downwards. 

“Tryyyy.” Gion spoke while still fully asleep as his fingertips began to graze the top of Iwashimizu’s track pants. Iwashimizu couldn’t help but feel the sensations of heat and tension radiating through his back wherever Gion’s skin touched his own as he tried to stifle the cries threatening to escape.

“Ow…” Iwashimizu couldn’t help but react as Gion slipped one hand into his pants and grasped onto the protruding bulge with more force than was needed. Iwashimizu could feel his head grow fuzzy and his breath quickened as he began to panic from his unfortunate situation. “Please stop… Gion…”

Iwashimizu brought a hand to his mouth to stifle the cries that bubbled up from deep within his chest. He felt so overwhelmed as his mind drifted off with the feelings of pleasure and warmth that surrounded him. Deep down inside, Iwashimizu knew it was wrong, that he should wake Gion up with more force to make him stop, but a part of him needed, no, wanted this to happen. The taller boy’s body tensed as he felt the pleasure of release begin to build and build throughout his entire body as Gion brought him to the very brink of pleasure. With the final strokes of concentrated bliss, Iwashimizu fell over the edge into the abyss of pure ecstasy. 

“Kenji…” The only thing keeping Iwashimizu’s voice from ringing out through the gymnasium was an adept hand keeping every sound in check. Slowly climbing down from the high of his release, Iwashimizu gazed back through hooded eyes at the boy now snuggled tightly against his back.

“I did it, I pulled off an ultra-super try!” The continued whispers of Gion easily told Iwashimizu the smaller boy had no idea what he had done. “Twenty points…”

Iwashimizu couldn’t contain the smile slowly spreading across his lips as his eyes become heavy from exhaustion of both the days’ practise and coming down from paradise. He could feel his body grow relaxed as he melted into Gion’s embrace before finally allowing waves of sleep to overcome him. Iwashimizu chuckled to himself once more as he couldn’t help but think about whatever strange dream Gion was having.

“Silly… There’s no such try…” With a final sentiment Iwashimizu drifted off to sleep.

 

\---


	6. Practise Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suwa x Ebumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know I needed Suwa x Ebumi in my life until this moment! Enjoy~

Different sounds can invoke multiple emotions from the listener, especially depending on circumstantial situations. Rowdy laughter filled the room as the boys chatted back and forth over one another while the deep twang of bass strings fell by the wayside. Repeated notes of varying intensity played over and over again in an attempt to perfect the dissonant sound; only to be abruptly interrupted by the shrill screeching of a near-by electric guitar.

“Oy! If you’re not going to take practise seriously go watch from the sidelines you useless piss-stain!” Ebumi finally snapped as he bolted upright and grabbed the nearby Noka by the front of his shirt; he was seething from the nonchalant attitude his fellow band mate exuded. 

“W-what’s your problem?!” Noka stumbled over his words as he tried to pull away from the angry bassist. As if he were a cornered mouse caught by an angry cat, Noka pushed on with what he wanted to say. “Who do you think you are?! Don’t tell me what to do after skipping all those sessions!”

Ebumi couldn’t believe what he had just heard. His grip wavered as the words Noka spoke rattled around in his brain; the other boy wasn’t wrong but Ebumi was pissed that he was being called out by someone that wasn’t even bothering to practise properly. They were running out of time until their next show and half the band was acting like it was nothing; Ebumi felt himself glaring at Noka as the other boy squirmed in his hand, turned paler than usual and began to stutter once more. 

“I-I’ve never skipped a p-practise session… I’m way b-better than…” Noka’s bravado was suddenly cut off when Ebumi couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t help but shake Noka as Ebumi seethed out his words.

“It’s because I don’t want to waste my time practising with nonchalant idiots like you!” Ebumi visibly shook with anger that had nowhere else to escape. He felt Noka’s words continue to sting inside of his mind like a painful itch but he continued to berate the other boy. “It’ll make me worse!”

The words fell from Ebumi’s lips before he had a chance to stop himself, of course he was frustrated and annoyed, but he didn’t really want to word it that way. Just the thought of regretting what he had said made Ebumi even angrier for second guessing himself; he was about to start shouting again when he was interrupted. 

“Hey, that’s enough.” A commanding but neutral tone came from the last person Ebumi thought would step in and get involved; Suwa was standing only a few feet away with his hands on his hips and head held high. “… Then go join another band or something Ebumi.”

For the second time that day Ebumi couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Was Suwa actually trying to pick a fight with him? That’s exactly what it looked like to Ebumi as the rage waxed and waned inside of him threatening to burst out of his chest like some sort of parasitic entity. It took everything Ebumi had to simply glare at the keyboardist as he grit his teeth and attempted to ask for clarification even though he had heard everything perfectly.

“What?” Ebumi spit the word like venom towards Suwa while he released his grip on Noka. Suwa was ready to answer the angry bassist as he took a step forward.

“Look at how many guys we have; of course we have a range of abilities here.” It was Suwa’s turn to speak in a curt and frustrated tone, trying to put his thoughts and emotions into words: he was angrier at Ebumi than he would have liked to admit. “Guys who can’t work with their bandmates slow us down a hundred times more. Fucking realize that.”

Ebumi was beyond shocked as he stood like a statue and soaked in the words thrown straight through him. He knew that there had been tension within the band but Suwa was the last person Ebumi felt would give him a hard time; his skin felt hot and prickly as if an electrical current was dancing along his nerves, he watched in abject silence as Suwa closed the distance between them, lowering his voice to speak.

“You went somewhere yesterday… I saw you go.” Suwa’s words were like daggers across Ebumi’s sensitive skin as the other boy leaned in to whisper. Such static pain flitted between the two boys with Ebumi trying to focus his mind in response; his throat felt tight and no words would come as Suwa furrowed his brow and grimaced from the other boys’ reaction. “What’s wrong? Did you sneak out to find some night-time entertainment?”

Ebumi felt like he had been hit by a truck; was that what Suwa thought? He skipped practise to go trolling for sex? The bassist was caught between the feelings of anger, confusion and regret with his brain trying to figure out which emotion to stick with. Somewhere deep within Ebumi’s mind he knew that it was all a huge misunderstanding but the fight response was always the first one to leak out of Ebumi’s mouth.

“Suwa, you asshole!” Ebumi reached out to grab Suwa in his rage but as soon as he made a move their lead singer decided to step in.

“How long are you going to keep fighting?” Sekizan spoke with authority and calmness but a determination to put an end to the spat that was going on in front of him. “You two… Go cool your heads.”

Ebumi knew better than to argue with the band leader as he grumbled in response and wandered out of the studio with Suwa following close behind. He was beyond frustrated and decided to head towards the vending machines at the end of the hall for something to drink; his senses were on edge and energy spent when he failed to realize Suwa had followed him the entire way. Just as Ebumi was about to make his drink selection, Suwa thrust a finger out of nowhere and completely surprised the other boy.

“Hey! What the hell!” Ebumi spoke cautiously but still with a touch of annoyance while Suwa bent down to retrieve the beverage from the vending machine.

“Payment for getting me kicked out of practise…” Suwa mumbled and he walked over to the bench to sit down. Ebumi wasn’t about to start arguing again since deep down he knew that was fair; it was just unfortunate that he ran out of change.

“Gimme some of that.” Ebumi walked over to stand directly in front of Suwa and looked down at the other boy with his hand outstretched; he didn’t want to piss Suwa off anymore at this point since he was too exhausted, but Ebumi was also fucking thirsty.

Suwa handed his drink off to Ebumi without a second’s hesitation and Ebumi would have been lying if he wasn’t at least a bit surprised. He licked his lips slowly before taking a sip, lowering the can to see Suwa smirking up at him from his position on the bench.

“What?” Ebumi was wary of the boy in front of him, especially when his emotions shifted so suddenly; Suwa was one of the only people Ebumi had a hell of a time trying to read.

“Indirect kiss.” Suwa spoke the words as if they were nothing. Ebumi could feel his face light up as if he had been set on fire; his voice stuck in his throat and the only thing he could do was look away in absolute embarrassment. Suwa smirked again before he continued. “Now… Will you answer my question?”

Another shift in tone caused Ebumi to direct his gaze back to the boy in front of him as a sharp coldness flowed from Suwa’s lips. The seated boy scooted forwards, separating Ebumi’s knees to entrap the standing boy while he hooked his hands around his waist; Ebumi felt as if he had been caught by a python until his eyes finally locked with Suwa’s gaze. An indescribable intensity fell from Suwa’s eyes that made Ebumi feel his knees go weak and threaten to collapse from the sight. It wasn’t a python that had caught him but a full-on dragon.

“Did you hear me Masaru.” Words like smooth silk drifted across Ebumi’s skin as he shivered within Suwa’s grasp, the innate reaction caused Suwa to chuckle as he slowly rubbed his fingertips along the exposed skin just above Ebumi’s pants. “Well… At least your body is honest.”

“Fuck you…” Ebumi breathed out in a shudder rather than his intended shout which earned another smirk from Suwa. He could feel his focus begin to soften as Suwa’s adept fingers drew delicately across his skin, thumbs hooking on either side of Ebumi’s hip bones before they suddenly dove into the front of his pants.

“If you answer my question…” Suwa whispered in a sultry tone while he slowly leaned his face forwards. He was mere centimetres from Ebumi’s body when he finally looked up through his eyelashes. “I’ll be sure to reward you.”

Ebumi couldn’t keep his voice in check as a mewl fell unceremoniously from his throat; his face flushed red once more and embarrassment wracked his body, threatening to choke him with his own heartbeat. The only thing keeping him anchored to the moment was the physical weight of Suwa’s eyes and hands that equally pushed Ebumi to the edge of reason. With a quivering voice and his head still swimming, he was finally able to speak past the tightness in his throat.

“I was… with Matsu-san… Practising my solo for t-the show.” Ebumi shivered and threw back his head, nearly unable to finish his sentence as Suwa rubbed his thumbs up and down the delicate skin where Ebumi’s tense stomach muscles met his powerful thighs. The standing boy’s mind was practically on autopilot as he tried to explain that he was with the band’s drummer the night before.

“Oh? And you were only practising with Matsuo?” Suwa practically commanded Ebumi to answer the question while the other boy felt himself falling into the rhythm of Suwa’s hands.

“Yes! O-only practising for the solo… I-I needed help…” Ebumi began to pant as he answered Suwa truthfully.

“Am I not good enough to help you?” Suwa smiled slightly from Ebumi’s obvious reactions as he tilted his head to the side and coyly look up to Ebumi

“N-no you’re… I get too… Nervous…” Ebumi grit his teeth and blushed once more from the embarrassing words and heated touches. With his eyes closed and muscles tense he heard rather than saw Suwa begin to laugh with a lightness and vigor Ebumi had never experienced before. His eyes shot open in shock as he reveled in the beautiful sight before him. 

“We’ll definitely have to fix that now won’t we?” Suwa continued to chuckle, a softness delicately flowing over his features and lighting up his entire being. A smile that should have belonged on the lips of an angel framed Suwa’s face perfectly as Ebumi subconsciously began to lean closer to the other boy. 

“I, um… Can I have my reward now?” Ebumi pouted while asking softly, his voice sounding more childish and innocent than Suwa had ever heard him before. He couldn’t help but chuckle again as he sat up straight and looked straight up at Ebumi.

“Of course,” Suwa sat perfectly still and waited for Ebumi to begin his descent for a kiss. The sight was more beautiful than Suwa had ever seen, and caused a sigh of contentment to fall from his open lips. “Such a good boy.”

 

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS/KUDOS/RECOMMENDATIONS/DEATH THREATS PICK ONE OR MORE BEFORE YOU GO~~~


	7. Mind if I Join You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuo x Ebumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly trying to get back into writing so I apologize for any mistakes...

Hot. Blisteringly hot with no reprieve in sight. 

The sun had already dipped behind the horizon when Ebumi headed out into the desert while the rest of his team slept blissfully. He couldn’t help but snarl at the memory of snoring boys tucked into their bunks without a care in the world. But it really didn’t matter… all’s fair in love and war.

This latest station seemed to be lasting longer than previous missions, and although most of Ebumi’s teammates would argue that ‘the desert was still the desert’, he was definitely getting bored in this place. In a war without a beginning or an end, nothing was as boring as sitting still and waiting for new orders for past six months.

Having to wait could have been a perfectly good excuse for why Ebumi was running though the desert in the middle of the night; even if it wasn’t completely true. Thoughts bumped around in Ebumi’s head as he trudged through the sand running lap after lap. Sweat began to slowly drip into his eyes as he slowed his pace and pulled up the hem of his shirt to wipe his face and heave a sigh; there was so much more that Ebumi wished he could accomplish. 

The clear sound of footsteps displacing sandy dunes brought Ebumi to sharp attention, only to calm after a moment. He wasn’t expecting the enemy, even this far away from front lines, but he’d be stupid not to keep his guard up. Thankfully, Ebumi could practically sense one of his teammates watching him almost expectantly.

“What are you doing here… Matsu-san?” Ebumi caught the older boy’s form out of the corner of his eye. Gently returning his shirt into place, Ebumi turned and ran a hand through his drenched hair; he hadn’t realized how hard he’d been running up until that point.

“So, are you really going to join the track team?” Matsuo chuckled and closed the distance between himself and the smaller blond only for Ebumi to scoff and wander away. It wasn’t a secret that Ebumi would often take off at night to run around the desert; most of the team didn’t give a second thought to Ebumi’s actions, but there were a few that couldn’t help but think the blond wasn’t being a team player.

“What? No way…” Ebumi grunted his displeasure of being asked such a stupid question as he bent over and picked up the edge of a particularly large rug. The tapestry was found abandoned a few months back and often used by the boys as a wrestling mat; it also served as a perfect way to displace the weight of any object Ebumi wished to unceremoniously drag behind him. The blond turned towards Matsuo, looked him up and down, before giving a quick nod and a smirk. “Matsu-san… If you’re free right now, could you ride on this thing?”

“What? I’m pretty heavy…” Matsuo couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the sudden question, but simply shrugged and pulled his hands out of his pockets before wandering over to the rug. He crouched down with a grunt and sat cross-legged as he waited for whatever was going to happen next.

It had been two years since Matsuo had first met Ebumi on the battlefield in a desert not much different from the one they were currently occupying. The blond had always been crass and forthright, but what he lacked in social skills be more than made up for in combat. Matsuo couldn’t even begin to count the times he had been saved by Ebumi, and in turn the older boy had a fairly good feeling for how the blond worked. They were an unconventional pair indeed, usually accepted for producing results, except when the team happened to have any extended down time. 

Ebumi had tied a rope around his waist and was grunting along with every strained pull from the rug dragging behind him. It truly took everything Matsuo had not to start singing ‘A Whole New World’ for fear of his imminent death. After Ebumi seemed to be happy with his random rug training, they pair jumped right into hand to hand combat practise. After what seemed like hours, both Matsuo and Ebumi flopped down onto the laid out tapestry in a sweaty, panting heap.

“I’ve never seen you so tired before, you’ve got stamina.” Matsuo chuckled as he turned to face Ebumi lying beside him. He couldn’t help but feel utterly surprised as he watched Ebumi’s chest rise up and down in slow, even movements; the other boy had already steadied his breathing and it was truly awe-inspiring to watch. “The night runs didn’t start last night, did they?”

A side-eyed look was the only answer Ebumi felt like giving in that moment. What exactly was he supposed to say? That there was nothing more he enjoyed in life than running around the desert in the middle of the night? A frown began to root itself between his eyebrows as the silence crept on between them: it proved to be just a bit too much for Matsuo as he released a sigh and sat up.

“Not very upfront are you?” Matsuo smiled sadly as he leaned closer to the boy lying beside him. Lowering his voice to just above a whisper, Matsuo wasn’t going to let Ebumi be silent for much longer. “You’re taking this more seriously than anyone else…”

“I’m not!” Ebumi turned to look at Matsuo with a glare before quickly softening his gaze. He wasn’t mad at the other boy, far from it, but he really didn’t like being read so openly. Ebumi took a deep breath after realizing he had been holding rancid air within his lungs and continued, “I just want to win.”

For most of his life Ebumi was someone who would get into lots of fights and he didn’t exactly place himself within the best environment for socializing. Throughout his school years he had never even been in a club until… Mutsumi-san.

How long had it been since Ebumi last thought of him? He couldn’t help but close his eyes and reminisce about the boy that had changed his life. After what felt like hours, but was only mere moments, Matsuo attempted to get Ebumi’s attention by clearing his throat; he knew there was something troubling the other boy but chose to say nothing.

“Mutsumi-san reached out to me…” Ebumi’s voice cracked as he failed to continue out loud. Ebumi was shown a level of comradery that he had never known in his life, he couldn’t believe something like that existed! The blond smiled to himself at the memory as he swallowed past the lump in his throat. 

Matsuo couldn’t bear to see Ebumi like this; someone so strong and driven nearly crumbling right before his very eyes. What on earth could he even begin to say in order to make things right?

“… The rules allow you to wipe out your opponent…” Ebumi’s words shocked Matsuo back into the present as he realized the blond had been speaking for the past few moments. He continued on, completely ignoring Matsuo’s reaction, as the words practically poured over his lips. “The stupid junk I’d been doing…”

A wave of solemn contemplation seemingly washed over the desert like a rippling tide, and Ebumi couldn’t help but smile; what man wants to lose a fight? He sat up abruptly, turned to Matsuo, and couldn’t help but feel a deep interconnectedness; a feeling that seemed different from his relationship to the others. It wasn’t the first time, nor the second, that Ebumi had suffered teammates that smiled even when they lost; an attitude that still lingered through the team no matter how hard he tried to break the cycle.

“There were guys… that would smile when they lost. But honestly, I don’t really remember them.” It was Matsuo’s turn to become lost in his thoughts as Ebumi nearly choked on air; he wasn’t expecting those exact same words as if Matsuo had read his mind. He wasn’t alone; there were others that felt the same way Ebumi felt and in that moment the world seemed to come together just a little bit more. “Earlier, when I saw you practising, drenched in sweat… It reminded me of the Captain…”

Ebumi’s breath caught in his throat; how could he have forgotten the Captain? A small pang of guilt stabbed its way into his heart but he refused to give into the sorrow. Even after everything that had happened Ebumi knew that he was on the right path; a path that Mutsumi steered him onto year ago and made damn well sure Ebumi would stick to it without fail. 

“Watching you… I can’t help but feel pathetic.” Matsuo muttered under his breath as he went to stand, causing the rug to shift awkwardly in the sand and Ebumi sinking lower than desired.

“You are pathetic!” Ebumi burst out laughing and joined the other boy at his side. He couldn’t keep from beaming as Matsuo frowned a bit. “Well…you let that newbie take your position after all…”

“But…” Matsuo brought a hand to the back of his head subconsciously, “Until last year the team would’ve refused to let him do anything… everyone is changing, and I need to change too.”

Standing underneath a star filled sky surrounded by the surrealistic feeling of an enchanted desert, Ebumi finally felt things fall into place. Everything that he had experienced up until then, for better and for worse, all had important meaning. However, there was no way he was going to admit something so silly out loud, and especially not to Matsuo.

“I’m glad I got to talk to you.” A thunderous slap sounded across Ebumi’s back as he nearly tumbled to the ground. Matsuo laughed with a boisterous tone before starting off in the direction of the team’s sleeping quarters. “If you’re going to run tomorrow, do you mind if I join you?’

“Jeez, you really are pathetic…” Ebumi rubbed his shoulder and answered with a grumble, but couldn’t help keep the smile from tugging at the sides of his mouth. “Do whatever you want.”

 

\---


End file.
